


I will spend my whole life loving you

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Camping Sex, F/F, Idk what happened, and then it got soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Emma and Alyssa have some fun while camping.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 48





	I will spend my whole life loving you

Emma trekked through the winding trail, avoiding rocks, stepping over tree roots, pushing branches out of the way. She looked over her shoulder at Alyssa struggling adorably behind her. She was sweaty, out of breath, and stepping very carefully over things that could trip her.

“You doing okay back there?” Emma chuckled.

“I’m fine,” Alyssa panted. “How the hell do you even see the trail anymore? I swear Emma if you got us lost in the woods...”

“Don’t you trust me?” Emma asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

Alyssa huffed. “Not at the moment, no.”

“Come on, my grandpa used to take me camping every summer. I’ve got years of experience.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alyssa grumbled. “How much further?”

Emma bit her lip, suppressing a smile. “Only two more miles.”

“What?!”

“I’m kidding,” Emma laughed. “We’re almost back. I thought you’d have more stamina than that. You were a cheerleader after all.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “Em, you know very well that I have never been camping before. Does Veronica Greene seem like the type of person to take her daughter camping?”

Emma frowned. “No, she doesn’t.”

“We’ve never been a super outdoorsy family—ahh!” Emma turned around just in time and caught Alyssa by the arms as her foot got caught on a branch and she began to fall forward. She gave Emma a relieved smile. “Thanks,” she muttered. “My hero.”

“Well thank you for being a trooper and agreeing to go camping with me,” Emma said, and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. “Even if you insisted on bringing that air mattress.”

The trail had cleared up a bit, so Emma slid a hand down Alyssa’s arm and tangled their fingers together. She slowed down to walk in step with her wife, swinging their hands between them.

“We are in a tent.” Alyssa said bluntly. “I am not sleeping on the cold, rocky ground and waking up with a kink in my back.”

“That’s how you’re supposed to do it when you go camping!”

“Mhm, sure,” Alyssa dismissed. “Maybe next time, if you can convince me to actually go camping again.”

Emma nudged her gently in the side, a smirk on her lips. “I dunno, I can be pretty convincing.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “You’re insufferable is what you are.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

The hiking trail eventually spilled out onto the dirt road of the campground. Alyssa sighed in relief as soon as they caught sight of their tent and Emma’s truck in the distance. The sun was just starting to dip below the canopy of trees, so they made it back just in time.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, right?”

“Speak for yourself,” Alyssa grumbled. “I’m exhausted.” She stepped into the campsite and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn, then sniffed under her arms. “Ugh, and I stink too.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Alyssa from behind, holding her close. She swiped the hair from her ponytail out of the way and placed soft kisses on the back of her neck. Alyssa sighed, stopping in her tracks. Emma took the opportunity to dip a hand underneath her shirt and trace her fingers along Alyssa’s abdomen.

“Maybe we should just get you out of these sweaty clothes,” she muttered, and nipped gently at Alyssa’s shoulder.

“Someone’s a little thirsty after that hike,” Alyssa chuckled. “Do you need some water, babe?”

“Yeah, sure,” Emma agreed dismissively. “Water.” Her hands wandered a little higher and cupped Alyssa’s breasts over her bra.

Alyssa gasped. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hips danced backwards into Emma. After a moment, Alyssa composed herself. She giggled and grabbed Emma’s wrists, pulling them away from her body, and stepped out of Emma’s embrace. She turned around and placed a gentle kiss on Emma’s lips.

“I’m going to get changed,” Alyssa said, and disappeared into the tent. Emma stared after her for a moment until Alyssa’s face reappeared. “Well, are you coming?”

Emma smirked. “Yes ma’am,” she said, and followed after Alyssa, zipping up the tent behind her.

The tent was small, barely enough room for them to sit upright inside. Though Emma did have to admit Alyssa’s air mattress added an extra level of comfort, it made the space inside seem even smaller. Alyssa had already removed her own shirt and sat kneeling by her duffel bag in a sports bra, searching for a new top.

Emma crawled up behind her and snaked her arms around Alyssa’s waist, tugging her backwards a little. Alyssa ignored her, continuing to dig through her bag, so Emma let her hands dance along the exposed skin. She ran her fingers down Alyssa’s smooth abdomen, pressed the flat of her palms against her belly. Her lips found the back of Alyssa’s neck again, brushing against it gently until she heard a soft gasp. She dipped her tongue out and ran it along the base of her neck, licking the sweat from her skin, relishing in the salty taste on her tongue. Her lips latched onto a particularly sensitive bit of skin and sucked gently until Alyssa halted her search, a little too distracted to continue.

Emma sucked on the skin a little more firmly until Alyssa let out a low moan in front of her. She bit down gently then leaned back to admire the mark that was blooming on her shoulder.

“C’mere, baby,” Emma muttered. She tugged on Alyssa’s waist so she sat between Emma‘s legs. Alyssa weakly fell back against Emma.

“You’re persistent, you know that?” Alyssa sighed, chuckling softly as Emma’s lips continued to work their way up the column of her neck. She didn’t protest, though, giving in to the heat of Emma’s touch.

Emma’s gentle hands slid up her torso until they reached the fabric of her sports bra. Before Emma could even ask, Alyssa grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her hands underneath. Alyssa’s breath stuttered as Emma’s warm hands came in contact with the bare skin of her breasts. She lightly grazed a nipple, feeling it harden under her delicate touch.

When Emma removed her hands, Alyssa let out a breathy whimper, but Emma just grabbed the fabric of her bra and pulled it over her head, casting it aside. Before her hands could return to their place on Alyssa’s chest, Alyssa caught her wrist again. Emma’s breath caught in her throat when she realized her hand was traveling toward Alyssa’s mouth.

Alyssa took Emma’s fingers between her lips and sucked on them, swirling her tongue around the digits, tasting her. Emma groaned at the sensation and bit down at the base of Alyssa’s neck.

Alyssa lavished her fingers for a moment until she released them with a soft pop. Then, Emma returned her hands to Alyssa’s chest, teasing her nipple with wet fingers.

Alyssa gasped at the touch. She turned her head towards Emma, trying to kiss her, but only able to press her lips against the side of her head.

Emma used this new angle to kiss her way to Alyssa’s jaw, licking at the skin there.

“Mm, baby...” Alyssa muttered.

“What do you want, love?”

“Kiss me.”

Emma bit her lip, smiling against Alyssa’s skin at the simple request. Her hands left Alyssa’s chest, tickling down her sides until she gripped her waist and spun her around.

When Alyssa turned to her, they sat face to face for a moment. Emma brushed their noses together, and her heart fluttered when Alyssa closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. Alyssa’s adorable, dimpled smile was something that never failed to make Emma swoon, even after being together for years.

“You’re so beautiful,” Emma whispered, and kissed her. Alyssa’s arms wrapped around Emma’s neck, fingers tangled in her short hair holding her close.

“Shut up,” Alyssa muttered against her lips. “I’m all sweaty and gross.”

“Those aren’t mutually exclusive.”

They traded soft kisses for a while, just content to be close, taking just as much as the other was willing to give. Alyssa’s tongue brushed against her lips and Emma gasped. Her grip tightened on Alyssa’s waist.

Alyssa’s hands smoothed down Emma’s shoulders and found the top button of her flannel and popped it open. She worked at the buttons of Emma’s shirt with rapt focus, though their lips never parted. When the shirt was pushed off Emma’s shoulders, Emma was quick to break their kiss just so she could remove her own bra and hold Alyssa close.

Emma kissed Alyssa again, sucking on her bottom lip and gently nibbling it. Alyssa gasped and gripped Emma’s thighs. Emma’s lips trailed down her neck once again, and every whimper from the back of her throat was music to Emma’s ears. She kissed further, down her sternum, biting and licking and sucking, leaving a path of red marks blooming on Alyssa’s chest.

Alyssa held the back of her head, guiding her further down, and Emma happily obliged. Her lips closed around a sensitive nipple and sucked hard. Emma opened her eyes to watch Alyssa as she cried out, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. She relished in making Alyssa feel this way, so she nibbled gently on the bud until Alyssa squirmed, then swiped her tongue across.

Emma pushed Alyssa’s chest gently so she weakly fell backwards into the messy pile of sleeping bags and blankets. She darted her tongue out to lavish her other nipple before her lips continued their descent.

Emma looped her fingers underneath the waistband of Alyssa’s leggings as she kissed just under her belly button and tugged them down her legs, along with her underwear. She held Alyssa’s legs and kissed down her thighs.

Alyssa chuckled lightly. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Are you complaining?” Emma asked, and before Alyssa could answer, she firmly swiped her tongue against Alyssa’s folds, tasting her.

Alyssa started to reply but her breath stuttered and she let out a low moan. Her fingers tangled in Emma’s hair, edging her forward, but Emma turned her head and kissed the inside of her thigh.

“What was that?” Emma asked, teasing.

“Mmh, shut up,” Alyssa whined. She tugged at Emma’s hair, trying to pull her back to where she wanted her, but Emma decided to be a tease. She latched her lips onto the soft skin of Alyssa’s thigh and sucked down hard, relishing in the desperate whines that left her lips and the way her fingers tightened in her hair.

The smell of her arousal, though, was too much for Emma to ignore for too long; she wanted to taste Alyssa again.

Emma pulled back briefly, satisfied with the small mark she had left, then moved in again to lap deliciously at Alyssa’s folds. She pressed her tongue inside and moaned at the feeling of Alyssa’s walls tightening around her, then pulled out again. Alyssa’s deep moan turned into a frustrated gasp, but then Emma moved to her clit and drew slow circles with her tongue.

Alyssa’s hips bucked into her face and Emma couldn’t help but smirk. She opened her eyes, and though her view was limited from her current position, the sight of Alyssa in the throes of pleasure took her breath away.

Her hair was a rumpled mess, there was an angelic shine of sweat on her forehead, her lips were parted as she moaned, her cheeks were flushed pink, her chest heaved in the heavy breaths she took. There wasn’t a more beautiful sight in the world than Alyssa Greene lost in pleasure at the hands, or, well, mouth, of Emma Nolan. Emma was lucky enough that it was a view she would get to enjoy for the rest of her life.

Emma shut her eyes again, refocusing her attention solely on making Alyssa feel as good as possible. She took Alyssa’s clit into her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around the hard bundle of nerves.

“Oh, fuck!” Alyssa gasped, her voice at least an octave higher than the last time she spoke. “Right there baby!”

Alyssa’s thighs tightened around her head in a vice grip and she thrust desperately into Emma’s face with no rhyme or reason. Emma knew she was close.

Emma kept up her pace, sucking firmly on her sensitive clit, but at this point there wasn’t much more she could do with Alyssa in control, basically riding her face until she came. She opened her eyes again just in time to watch Alyssa cry out and shudder against her. Wetness coated her chin, and soon, the vice grip on her head eased up and Emma could breathe again.

One of Alyssa’s hands left Emma’s hair and she draped an arm over her face as she tried to catch her breath. The other hand scratched lightly at Emma’s scalp, gently tugging her away.

Emma leaned back, but stayed between her legs. She placed soft kisses on the insides of her thighs, waiting for Alyssa to come back to herself.

“Fuck, Em,” Alyssa panted.

“See, camping’s not so bad, right?” Emma muttered, lips against the warm skin of her thigh.

Alyssa took a deep breath and smirked down at Emma. “I dunno,” she sighed, a teasing smile on her lips. “We could have done the same thing at home in an actual bed.”

Emma chuckled. “But where’s the fun in that?” she asked, and gently licked at Alyssa’s folds again.

Alyssa squirmed and let out a sharp squeal. She tried to close her legs and push Emma away, but Emma put her hands on Alyssa’s knees, pushed them out, and held her in place.

Alyssa whimpered underneath her as Emma kept her touches gentle, just enough to tease but not enough to build her up again. Whenever Alyssa’s hips pushed into her, Emma stilled her movements for a moment.

Emma teased her entrance with her tongue, just barely pushing inside. Alyssa’s hips bucked into her and she withdrew, causing Alyssa to groan in frustration.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Emma pushed inside a little again.

“Emma, please,” Alyssa moaned.

“Please what?” Emma asked, enjoying this a little too much.

Alyssa whined. “Baby, I want you inside me.”

Emma teased at her entrance again, just for a moment, then pulled her head back. “I dunno,” Emma sighed. She leaned her cheek against Alyssa’s thigh. “I should just wait until we get home so we can do this in a real bed, right?”

“Fuck you— _ oh!” _

Emma plunged two fingers inside Alyssa, easily slipping into her warmth.

She kept her fingers still for a moment until Alyssa thrust her hips, taking her even deeper. Emma matched her movements, curling her fingers whenever she was deep inside, her tongue swirling circles around her clit, building Alyssa up again awfully quickly.

Alyssa was an incoherent mess, vague noises leaving her lips as she tried to string two syllables together. Then, Emma heard two breathless words that she could make sense of.

“Kiss me.”

Emma was quick to move back up Alyssa’s body as she continued to thrust her fingers inside. Alyssa desperately grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a messy kiss, all tongue as Alyssa panted against her lips. Each thrust elicited another moan that Emma kissed, muffling the sound with her mouth.

Her thumb brushed Alyssa’s clit and Alyssa shuddered underneath her. Her walls twitched, and she bit down on Emma’s bottom lip, muffling her cries as she came.

Emma laid on top of Alyssa, kissing her gently, helping ease Alyssa down from her orgasm. She carded her fingers through the thick curls that had come undone from her ponytail and were now splayed out beneath her. She kissed Alyssa on the cheek, then on the forehead, then on the tip of her nose. Alyssa giggled and her eyes fluttered open, looking at Emma like she hung the stars in the sky.

“God you’re beautiful,” Emma mused.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Alyssa muttered, running her hands up and down Emma’s back, tracing her skin under her fingertips, until they trailed lower. “You are still wearing way too many clothes, though.” Alyssa’s hands slid over Emma’s ass, and then she rolled them both over so she was on top. “Hi,” she whispered, nose to nose with Emma.

“Hey,” Emma said with a soft smile and a blush on her cheeks.

Alyssa dipped a finger underneath her shorts and gave a gentle tug. “Can I take these off?”

Emma nodded, and helped Alyssa pull the shorts down her legs.

After Emma was rid of her shorts, Alyssa sat back for a moment, hungry eyes raking down her nearly bare body.

“See something you like?” Emma smirked.

“Just admiring my gorgeous wife is all,” Alyssa mused. She crawled on top of Emma again and kissed her slow and languid, all tongue. Emma moaned into her lips, linking her arms around Alyssa’s neck to pull them flush together.

Alyssa slid a hand down her torso, tickling past her breasts and down her abdomen, and cupped Emma over her boxer-briefs. Emma whined.

“These are completely ruined,” Alyssa muttered with a soft laugh.

“No point in keeping them on then, right?” Emma tried to take them off but Alyssa caught her wrists and pulled them away.

“I don’t know, it’s fun to tease you.” She pressed a thigh firmly between Emma’s legs. Emma groaned and her body jerked. She clutched at Alyssa’s arms, holding her close.

“You don’t have to tease me, Lys,” Emma panted. “I won’t last long.

“That’s no fun,” Alyssa pouted. She pressed against Emma with her thigh once again and kissed her. Emma let out a frustrated whine, but a moment later, Alyssa was tugging off her underwear. Alyssa’s hand slid down her torso tickling her belly until finally she was right where Emma needed her.

Emma whimpered. Alyssa circled her clit that was already so sensitive. Emma felt like she was already about to fall apart under Alyssa‘s touch.

Alyssa was an expert of all things Emma Nolan, and she could read her like a book, predict exactly what she needed. She kept up her pace and trailed kisses across Emma’s jaw, down her neck. Emma couldn’t control the loud moans that escaped her lips, filled with bliss at Alyssa’s touch. She gripped desperately at Alyssa as her hips thrust into her touch.

“I’m so—“ she started, cutting herself off with a desperate whine.  _ “Fuck!” _

“Are you close, love?”

Emma couldn’t even find her voice. She just nodded and buried her face in Alyssa’s neck.

“Come for me,” Alyssa whispered. “You’re so beautiful when you come.”

Emma fell into her orgasm, clutching onto Alyssa, continuing to thrust into her touch, riding out the waves until her body relaxed, blissfully content and out of breath. Alyssa rolled off of her and Emma curled into her side. She laid gentle kisses on Alyssa’s chest, then rested her head there, looking up at Alyssa with a soft smile on her lips. Emma closed her eyes and breathed in, content to just hold her close. Alyssa brushed her fingers through Emma’s hair, humming softly.

“I love you,” Emma murmured, her voice rough and quiet against Alyssa’s skin.

“I love you too.”

  
  


The fire was warm and bright, crackling in the darkness. Alyssa was snuggled into Emma’s side and the flames cast a beautiful orange glow as they danced in her eyes. Emma kissed her on the top of her head and turned the skewer in her hands, watching as the white marshmallow slowly turned to a crisp golden brown. They were both pleasantly exhausted from their earlier activities, content to just sit with each other.

Alyssa let out a wistful sigh, kissed Emma’s cheek, then looked up at the sky. Emma followed her gaze. She didn’t know much about stars and constellations but the sight above them was breathtaking. Away from the city lights you could see thousands, millions of stars scattered across the sky. It almost made her miss Edgewater.

“This is nice,” Alyssa murmured, snuggling further into Emma’s side.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” It was only the two of them out here, but Alyssa’s voice was soft, barely heard over the chirp of the crickets, meant just for Emma’s ears. “It’s quiet. Peaceful. Beautiful.”

Emma smiled. “Have I successfully warmed you up to the idea of camping more often?” she teased.

“Maybe,” Alyssa said with a light chuckle. “Maybe before next time we can get a dog.”

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. “A dog?”

“Yeah,” Alyssa mused. She shrugged casually, and though her voice was calm, Emma could hear the nerves behind it as she spoke. “Might be fun. Dogs love running outside. And we’ve talked about it before.” Emma’s thoughts wandered to Alyssa running around, trying to corral an energetic little puppy as it chased after a squirrel and barked at every noise it heard. Her lips turned up in a small smile. “Em?” Alyssa prompted, and Emma realized she had been quiet for a while. “What do you say, do you want to start our little family?”

Emma wasn’t sure if she believed in perfection, but being with Alyssa was as close as it got, and she didn’t want anything more than to add to it. She was already picturing infinite futures with a dog or a cat or even a child one day, and as long as Alyssa in them, every picture in her head was better and better.

“Well it might not be so peaceful next time if we’ve got a dog,” Emma started. “But I’d love to.”

Alyssa’s smile was radiant before she pulled Emma in for a kiss, and Emma thought that this moment was as close to perfect as there ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> In my brain for this they got married pretty young after college and this is probably a year or two after that? Past the honeymoon phase but still blissfully in love. Anyway. Hope ya liked it.


End file.
